In a wireless access network (also referred to interchangeably as an “access network”), radio network controllers use traffic channel assignment (TCA) messages to notify access terminals of the traffic channel that has been assigned to each access terminal for a particular communication session. Thus, when an access terminal attempts to establish a connection to an access network, the access network may select a traffic channel to be used for the session and send the access terminal a TCA message that identifies the selected traffic channel. In access networks operating under the EV-DO air interface protocol, the access network transmits each TCA message, which includes a Walsh Code and/or a Medium Access Control (MAC) ID that corresponds to the assigned traffic channel, over the control channel.
Under EV-DO, a TCA message, like other control channel information, may be included in the transmission of an asynchronous capsule and/or a synchronous capsule of the control channel. A synchronous capsule is periodically transmitted in the control channel, with a predetermined interval between the transmissions. The asynchronous capsule, on the other hand, is not generally sent according to a defined schedule, and can be sent as needed. Thus, a TCA message may be delivered to the access terminal more quickly by sending the TCA message in the asynchronous capsule. Further, repeating the transmission of the TCA message and/or sending the TCA message in multiple sectors of the access network (i.e. sending the message from multiple base stations or radio network controllers), may increase the likelihood that an access terminal will successfully receive a TCA message.